


A kiss won’t mean goodbye

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy & Steve get a chance to spend some time together when they take a train out of London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss won’t mean goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Steve & Peggy thing set sometime during The First Avenger.
> 
> This is my first time writing anything so please let me know what you think! The title is from Vera Lynn’s “When the lights go on again”.

After weeks of being cooped up in an underground facility in London, and negligible progress having been made on locating the next Hydra base, Peggy had jumped at the chance to take a train into the Cambridgeshire countryside to visit an RAF base in Huntingdon. Her role would be to accompany a member of the division who had been tasked with trying to charm the officers at the RAF Photographic Reconnaissance Unit into allowing them to share intelligence on a potential site for a Hydra base in Italy. Of course the fact that Captain Steve Rogers was the division member who needed accompanying had had no part in her decision to volunteer for the trip.

The trip could be made in a day but would involve an hour and a half long train journey each way. Steve had met her at Kings Cross Station at 7 o’clock on the dot in order to catch the 7:15 to Huntingdon. The journey there was pleasant, albeit a little quiet. Steve had made a comment about the weather, which Peggy had replied to with enthusiasm. But after exhausting the usual small talk topics, they had each turned to their array of debriefings and mission notes and spent the remainder of the journey immersed in their own reading.

……………….

The building they arrived at was rather unimpressive, an average sized brick structure surrounded by air fields. After ensuring Steve had been handed over to the correct department, Peggy turned to leave.

“Good luck with your meetings today.”

“You’re not staying?” Steve replied. Peggy enjoyed watching him try to hide his disappointment.

“No, I have some errands to run for the Colonel, unfortunately, but I can come and find you for lunch. I know a café not far from here that serves a wonderful shepherd’s pie.”

“That sounds great!” Steve looked genuinely excited.

She left him in the hands of a very enthusiastic looking group of officers, hoping the café she had visited as a child was still open for business.

……………….

As luck would have it the café had surged in popularity since her last visit, and was now twice its original size. Steve seemed impressed in her ability to find such a lively establishment in the midst of wartime.

“You’ve been here before?” Steve inquired, once they’d placed their orders and sat down at a small table near the window, with a pleasant view of the town.

“Yes, I have an aunt who used to live not far from here, so I came here often as a child.”

“It’s lovely,” Steve commented.

They sat in not completely uncomfortable silence as Peggy silently reminisced and Steve gazed out the window, fidgeting slightly. He seemed searching for the right topic of conversation, and stole quick glances at Peggy as they waited for their food to arrive.

Before long steaming shepherd’s pie was being placed in front of them, it was slightly less flavourful due to rationing, but still had a comforting taste to it. Steve wolfed down two entire portions in the time it took Peggy to eat one.

“Do you always devour your food like it’s going out of fashion?” Peggy teased.

“Do you always nibble yours like you’re afraid it’ll bite you back?” Steve retorted, earning a surprised laugh from Peggy.

“Oh hush” she nudged his leg with hers under the table, as Steve chuckled loudly, “I’m trying to savour it.”

Her teasing seemed to break the ice and Steve visibly loosened up. Conversation began pouring out of him and they discussed all manner of topics, from their favourite childhood food to Morita’s unearthly snoring, and were in the middle of a heated discussion about whether coffee or tea was the better beverage when the bill was placed in front of them.

Steve moved to retrieve his wallet, “I can pay, if you’d like?”

Peggy was about to insist on splitting the bill but thought of a better idea, “Alright,” she conceded, “but I’ll pay for the next one”.

Steve appeared thrilled at the prospect of a ‘next one’.

……………….

After a long afternoon of meetings, Peggy and Steve were seated on the train back to London.

“How was the rest of your day?” Peggy inquired.

“Oh not too bad, we made some progress with the reconnaissance deal, I think they’re going to let us share it,” Steve looked pleased. “The guys wouldn’t stop teasing me all afternoon though, I couldn’t catch a break.”

“Teasing you about what?” Peggy couldn’t imagine what could inspire someone to pick on Captain America; Steve’s enhanced 6ft 2 form had proved quite effective in keeping away the types of bullies who had previously found him an easy target.

“Oh it’s nothing,” Steve muttered, shifting in his seat.

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s just that,” he admitted, “they seemed to be under the impression that us getting lunch together was some kind of date.” Steve looked slightly embarrassed.

“Did they?”

“I told them it wasn’t, of course,” he quickly added.

“Was it a date?” Peggy mused. “I suppose not, otherwise I might have let you kiss me at the end.”

Steve looked stunned.

“Oh don’t look so innocent,” Peggy chided, “as if you haven’t thought about it.”

“Well, I…, uh,” Steve stuttered.

“If it were a real date I probably would have worn something a little more flattering,” Peggy said, glancing down at her uniform.

“I think you look lovely” Steve replied, his cheeks reddening slightly.

“Thank you Steve.” Peggy couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she looked down to hide her own blush.

Their return journey was much more talkative than the morning’s journey had been, as they continued their lunchtime topics of childhood memories and stories about the rest of the Howling Commandos. Steve almost fell out of his seat laughing as Peggy recounted the time Dugan had accidentally walked in on her getting changed in the men’s locker room; he had stammered out a stream of apologies before turning around and walking straight into the door, subsequently bashing his head loudly on the door frame.

Occasionally Steve seemed slightly distracted, and Peggy hazarded a guess that the suggestion of a kiss between the two of them had led his mind to wonder.

……………….

As the train pulled into Kings Cross Peggy felt disheartened at the thought of having to go back to the military facility where her and Steve rarely had much contact outside of tactical meetings, or the occasional discussion over territory maps. She supposed it was necessary, a romance during wartime would be a distraction that might cost them the war, and all their work towards defeating Hydra should not be for nothing. Although it felt such a shame to neglect the opportunity to find a little bliss in the midst of all the horror.

Before parting ways Steve turned to her, “I had a great time today, I’m really glad you came.”

“Yes, it was nice to get out of the city, even if it was only for a day,” Peggy didn’t mention that getting to spend time alone with Steve had been the best part of her day.

They hesitated for a moment.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he sounded uncertain.

Peggy paused, then swiftly fought back any doubts she had and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the cheek. “See you tomorrow, Steve.”

Steve stood motionless, a look of astonishment on his face. She turned to walk away, before he reached out to touch her arm.

“Hey Peggy, could I maybe ask you out on a real date sometime?” Steve looked hopeful.

“Of course you can,” Peggy smiled, “I might even say yes.”


End file.
